


Fireworks

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, counselor!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: A fic requested on my Tumblr. You're a camp counselor at Camp Campbell and it's your first fourth of July there. And you're afraid of fireworksIt's a very short one-shotAlso it's second person POV so I'm sorry





	Fireworks

It was your first July 4th at Camp Campbell.

With how shitty and rundown this camp was, you were not expecting an arsenal of fireworks quite that large. You could hear Gwen barking at the campers to keep out of the Quartermaster’s way while he lit the rockets through your bedroom window.

The kids cheered as an especially loud one went off, you whimpered and burrowed deeper into your blankets.

“(Y/N)! Do you want to come and watch the fire-oh” David said, cutting off when he saw the mound of blankets on your bed. “Are you okay?”

“Haha, yeah.” You choked out, not sounding terribly convincing “Go watch the show, I’ll be fi-” You were cut off by a rapid-fire explosion, crying out you flinched.

David was at your side in an instant, pulling you into his lap.

“It’s alright,” He said soothingly, petting your head, “You’ll be alright. I’m here.”

You clung to his shirt, stuffing your face into his chest and trying to distract yourself with the way his shirt smelled like pine.

Another firework went off and you flinched. David gingerly rested a hand on your shoulder as a reminder that he was there and you leaned into his touch.

David began to hum, not the Camp Campbell theme song but something equally as woodsy but not quite as cheery. It was very calming. Very soothing.

You felt your eyelids growing heavier, when another firework went off.

“I-I’m sorry.” You said, “You should go, should go and, and uh, have fun.”

“No, no, I wouldn’t have had much fun. I don’t like fireworks either, I think they scare the animals, and besides,” He looked down at you and smiled, “How could I have any fun without you?”

You smiled back, relieved, and returned to David’s chest. You tried to mimic his breathing, and slowly you got yours under control.

David started humming again and you found yourself being lulled to sleep, this time no firework went off in time to disturb you.


End file.
